Alienated Affections
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Slight Gore, Medical)(Dubious Consent, Alien Abduction)(OC x Character)


div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sir, you should really go to med bay and get checked out." What was with all these soldiers and telling him to go to med bay? He felt fine! He wasn't even missing for a day and they're all acting like he was captured by the enemy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I have said numerous times that I am perfectly fine, I did not ask for the peanut gallery to give commentary. Go back to your station and stop slacking off." He turned on heel, walking to his office to catch up on some of his paperwork. He could hear the whispers and feel the stares on his back. It wasn't like it was new to him or anything, it'd been happening for the past three months at the least. Stepping through the door to his office, he leaned back against the door trying to catch his breath. His normal pace and manner of walking was difficult to proceed with in his… condition. He really couldn't blame the soldiers for being worried, especially with the shape of his body changing so quickly. But he has a feeling that there wasn't anything to worry about./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'If only there was a way to get everyone off your back about it.' He knew that the only way they stop bugging him would be to go to med bay, but that would take too much time and he was extremely busy. In fact he had three meetings he needed to attend later on. Stepping over to his desk in a more comfortable way, he sat in the chair as well as he could. He must've been there for a few hours, finishing up with whatever paperwork had been given to him. His back ached from sitting for so long as well as the weight pulling his torso down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"'The first meeting isn't for another half hour. What to do in that time? I've already finished the paperwork and cleaned my desk…' Using the surface of the wooden desk to push himself up out of the chair, he felt his gut shift as it hit against the edge of the dark oak surface. Well that didn't feel nice. Maybe it was about time to heed the worry from his entire command and go to the med bay./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Stepping across the floor towards the door, he felt something force him to the ground. Using his mechanical arm to hold against his stomach, his fear spiked as he felt whatever was inside him that also forced him to the floor nearly thrashing in his gut./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Okay, he admits that they were all right to encourage him to go to med bay. He was an idiot for not trying till now of all times./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Letting a low groan leave his throat, he flinched as whatever was in him hit hard against his skin. Dragging himself back to his desk in hopes of calling for someone, he practically ripped his uniform buttons open to get the thick fabrics off. His legs were of absolutely no help, not wanting to move properly. And it wasn't like he could reach the ties on his boots easily. So that led to him sitting under his desk, coat, sweater and tee off as he used both arms to spread his legs enough to lean forward and not press into his stomach. He didn't like whatever was in his gut and causing all these problems, but he didn't want to risk it causing anything else to happen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Throwing his boots across the room one at a time, he leaned back against the wood of his desk, breath coming in short pants. That took way too much effort. Reaching under his gut, he took a second to get his belt off before unbuttoning and shoving off his pants. Those ended up halfway across the room too. Now, with only his boxers on, he could not only feel the rough shifting, but he could see it too. Each press outward making a small bump in his skin, he'd be intrigued and all if he wasn't in so much pain. This entire thing was giving him vibes of a movie he watched years ago, and he wasn't sure if he was alright with those implications./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Managing to open one of his desk drawers and grab one of the pocket knives he shoved his boxers off his hips. He was about to carve himself open before whatever was in him ripped open his skin, when in shock he dropped the knife as he felt fluids leave him at another sharp pain. Glancing between his legs as best as he could, he could see the sheen of clear fluids mixed with electric green across the wooden floor, blood dripping into the puddle from his leg. So that's where the knife went./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Whatever the hell was in him was not going to wait for him, that was more than obvious. Leaning back against the desk wood, he gained some mobility in his legs as he spread them better. His body was already working on autopilot, despite how unnatural the entire ordeal is./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His heart nearly stopped cold when he felt something heavy and large begin moving down through his body. He took the knife from where it ended up, setting it between his teeth to keep him quiet while he was forced through this agonizing process. It ran through his mind to yell out and catch the attention of somebody from outside the room, but the blade was already between his teeth. A soft whimper escaped between a gap in his lips at the large weight moving lower through him. He was scared as anything, even more so confused due to his lack of proper exit for whatever was intent on coming out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"A muffled scream left his throat raw as he gained an answer to the previous thought. This was definitely going to tear his ass wasn't it? Being quick, he reached his flesh hand down to see if he was able to do anything to make sure he wouldn't bleed out in the worst way possible. Feeling a small gap between a soft yet leathery surface and the edges of his stretched skin, he reached his metallic arm to grab the knife from his mouth. So this was how he was going to be found by his soldiers, curled up dead under his desk with his ass slit further open. He was almost certain that whatever the hell was coming out was going to kill him, or at least pull some pseudo alien and invasion of the body snatchers mash up. Using his flesh hand to position the knife in his mechanical arm, he felt the blade sever his skin and almost screamed had the pain not muted his vocal cords./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"If it was possible for him to see the mess between his legs from his current position, he would be able to see the light amount of blood mixing with the fluid already covering the floor. Putting the blade back between his teeth, he nearly gagged at the blood and fluid still present on the metallic surface./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It seemed like that was the moment that was it began moving again, the room he made quickly being used up and stretching him more. It stung like hell, especially when coupled with the new wound. He felt his muscles tense up as the pain hit a higher pitch, realizing after the fact that it moved the thing out of him more without him noticing as much. Well that could help. Feeling the burning front of the next pain, he tried to move both his legs so they could be used as leverage before he bore down hard. It was excruciating, but it was going to hopefully be worth it. Maybe this won't kill him as long as he listens to his body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His gut was visibly smaller after the first few heaves, and he was finally able to see just what was coming out of him. At least it looked a little more human than he had been thinking, but the green tint to the creature's skin could tell anyone that despite the humanoid shape and all that it was anything but. Using his robotic arm to pull at what he could only guess was the head of the creature. The last time he held a baby was over a decade ago when he was watching a neighbor's kid, and despite how much this thing looked like one, the sheer size could keep his mind in a better place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"His breathing was ragged through the next few shoves, unable to get enough air back into his lungs between the sharp pains. At least it seemed like he was almost done, his flesh hand removing the knife from his mouth. Might as well stay on the offensive, at least as well as he can with his head in a daze. Watching the… body slide out of him the rest of the way, he flipped it onto its back with his metal arm holding it down. He wasn't prepared to see some sort of cord tied to him, and he was even less prepared to see the face of the creature. It…no she was whimpering softly, the sound like a newborn's cry but if they were an android and the speakers were out of sync. So in natural terms, she was an echoing baby and the sound made him flinch as it rose in pitch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Taking almost no time to sever the link, he lifted the child into his arms and against his chest, hearing the whimpers soften. She was warm and a little messy from the fluids and all that she had landed in, but she didn't seem to be anything dangerous. Thinking back to what he was thinking before, he snorted softly. He thought this would turn into something from a sci-fi horror movie, but instead he got some bloodier version of the alien abductions from the Sims franchise. How thankfully uneventful./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Shhh calm down, I've got you. Damn I'm a mess." Pausing in his talking, he felt the girl cling close to him. She was a little heavy, about twice the size and weight of a human newborn, so it took a few moments to get comfortable with her against him. "I'll get it cleaned up after a quick nap, I'm sure we both need it." Grabbing up his tee from where it was in a small pile with his coat and sweater, he wrapped up the girl in an attempt to both cover her up and keep her warm. Getting a little more comfortable where he was slouched, he closed his silver eyes lightly, only meaning to lightly dip into unconsciousness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Red Leader sir? Are you in here?" The light tapping of the back of a hand against the wooden door was the most normal thing anyone has done regarding the commander of the entire base over the past few months. Speaking of which, the dark blonde leader had missed a few crucial meetings, being declared missing from almost everywhere on the base. Why nobody decided to check his office earlier nobody knew, but that left the short brunette to the job as the second in commands were trying to give apologies to everyone who had shown up to the meetings. Near silently opening the door, he first saw the lights were on before noticing the thrown boots and pants, throwing the door open in a moment. Grabbing his walkie talkie from his waistband, he nearly ran to the discarded clothing. That was before he had to keep himself from dropping the device at the puddle stemming from under the desk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I need a medic in Red Leader's office stat." Getting the black transmission device back onto its holder, he moved silently closer to the dark wooden furniture. He was careful not to step in the liquid substance in the case it was harmful, but all caution was thrown to the wind when he caught sight of the pale skinned foot of his leader. The walkie on his hip buzzed as a voice responded to his order, but he paid that no mind as he practically collapsed onto his knees to take everything into account on what had happened to his leader./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well at least you're breathing. And it looks like the cut on your leg stopped bleeding. Sir, please return to consciousness." He could hear as boots ran down the hall towards him, checking for a pulse before moving the man out from under the desk. Yeah it probably wasn't too smart, but at least whoever came from med bay would be able to reach him. Watching the blonde woman come up on the other side, he faintly realized that both second in command had run in behind her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Sergeant Smiths explain." Jumping at being addressed, he got up onto his feet before saluting the two older men. Bad idea, now those fluids were on both his hands and in his hair. Gross./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I was asked to search this wing for any sign of Red Leader. Didn't think there was any harm to check his office and I was put on high alert seeing his thrown boots and pants. I found him slouched under his desk already fully naked moments after requesting a medic. I checked for any outward trauma and a pulse before moving him further out from under the desk to make it easier for him to be assessed. I apologize if I have done anything wrong. The fluids that were surrounding him do not seem to be harmful or corrosive as there is no signs of any trauma caused by it on the surface of his skin." Gosh he hated being addressed like this, made him feel less like a person and more like a tool. Watching the two men nod, he glanced back over to his unconscious leader. Helping the medic lay the dark blonde on a spinal board so it'd be easier to take the man to either his rooms or the med bay, he gave an inward smile at how the other two men grabbed the handles as well. Getting their leader to his room, he helped the medic clean up and bandage the still unconscious man, including getting some loose pants on the man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Smiths, if we could speak with you." Oh no… was he in trouble? Following the higher ranking soldiers just outside the room, he could watch as the medic finished up her work./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Is there something wrong sirs? Am I being given new orders?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yes. Your new orders are to keep an eye on Red Leader and to relay any updates on his status directly to us. Are those understandable orders?" Nodding, he stood straighter. Then he felt something drip from his hair to his nose. That's disgusting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""May I wash up beforehand? I presume that I will be staying in here overnight to keep proper watch." Being dismissed, he went back to the showers with a change of /~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Shifting a little as he woke up, he held back from groaning as he felt a weight on his chest shift a little with him. Looked like that wasn't a dream. Opening his eyes slowly to keep from blinding himself on the lights, he grew confused at how dark the room was before glancing around the room. There was a lamp on in the corner of his rooms, the chair occupied by someone who was distracted by their book. The girl on his chest began to whine softly again, drawing the attention from the male in the corner as he tried to quiet down the alien child weighing against his chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Red Leader sir, I am Sergeant Mason Smiths. I was asked to keep an eye on you both while you were unconscious. Would you like some help?" Pausing a few moments to try understanding what was going on, he nodded after a moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""How long was I out?" Accepting the help with sitting up as well as the towel that was handed to him, he peeled the cruddy shirt off the girl before wrapping the towel around her. Watching the young man, who looked only a little younger than himself maybe late teens or early twenties, he watched as the shirt was tossed in a bag to the side of the door./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""A bit over sixty hours. There's a cup of water on the bedside table, don't chug it or you'll get sick. I have small things in my bag that I can give you. A medic has come to change your catheter every twelve hours and that will be continuing for a while longer, or at least till your cuts heal up. Which means you're stuck in bed till that happens as well." The dark brunette paced across the room a few times, setting a granola bar next to the cup of water before stepping into the bathroom and coming back with a washcloth. He blinked a few times as he processed what he was told, not realizing how the other offered to take the towel covered infant he held. Being startled by a damp and warm washcloth being set against his bare shoulder, he looked back finally getting his senses./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm sorry! You zoned out and I didn't know how to get your attention back. We haven't been able to separate you two at all because you had such a grip on her, and I was trying to ask if I could help clean her off and see if I can't find a way to dress her." Well that made sense. Loosing his grip on her, he let the other male in the room take her and clean her off. What was odd was how the young man was acting, laying back against the pillows before feeling the rag wiping across his chest for any of the now dried fluid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Why are you acting like this?" Watching the brunette visibly flinch, he could watch as the light blue eyes glanced to the bag by the chair, a leg being reached to grab the handles so his daughter wouldn't roll off the side of the bed if she wasn't held./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well for starters, I'm a sergeant in the army you run and if I do anything wrong I could be sent before a firing squad. I'm on orders to watch you both and report on your well-being, which I haven't done in a few hours despite you waking. So that'll end well for me." The bag on the floor was opened and fabric was removed, he could watch as the little alien girl was dressed fully. The words seemed to take a few moments to sink in, himself finally realizing the weight of the situation on the other's shoulders./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I am sure you have reasons behind what you do. I may be your leader, but I'm probably medically discharged so I don't have much say currently." Laughing a little, he could see Mason relax a little as he was handed back the sleeping baby. Speaking of, she was much calmer now that she was clean and dressed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What's her name by the by? She's adorable despite her obvious otherworldly genetic workup." Grinning, he looked down to the bundle laying asleep in his arms. Her grey-green skin was less leathery, most likely due to actually being washed /~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Mummy! Papa said that you'd be home today!" Catching the small dark platinum blonde girl as she ran into his arms, he picked up his daughter before walking in the direction she had come from. The two year old was chattering away at him, talking about everything that happened while he was away from the base. Smiling as he saw the familiar dark brown hair that was pinned back in a clip coming towards him, he pressed a kiss to the light sage colored forehead before letting the girl sit on his hip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm guessing she ran off as soon as the announcement speaker went off." Taking the panting man's hand, he laced his fingers with the tepid hand he took with his left hand. It took a moment for the hand to relax in his, loose strands of hair moving as the man nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Took off down the hall like a bat outta hell. Tripped up a few people in the process." Laughing a little, he walked with the duo back down the hall. Making it to where it was presumed people were knocked over, he set the small girl in the floor before nudging her towards them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Go on Becca, apologize for knocking into them." Watching the small alien as she stayed still, not speaking, he sighed softly before tapping his foot on the floor. "Rebecca Eir Larsin apologize right now." The girl seemed to listen once her full name was used, apologizing quickly before moving to hide behind her 'Papa's' leg. Getting back to the private rooms, he lifted Becca from the ground and practically threw himself on the bed while holding her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm sorry for using your full name, but you can't just run people over without apologizing for it." Watching her nod and smile, she climbed off the bed and ran off to her room. He felt the bed dip under another weight before feeling a ponytail hit him in the face. A soft apology was sent to the air, himself brushing the thick bundle of hair out of his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You know raising her on an army base isn't the best right?" Laughing a little, he turned to face the other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Oh really? And where do you expect me to raise her while busy running an army, Colonel Mason Smiths. What insubordination." Clicking his tongue, he watched as Mason narrowed his blue eyes, mouth in a thin line./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""May I remind you sir that I've seen more of you than even you have? Or was that knowledge in the air already." Now was his turn to purse his lips. Like he needed a reminder that the other found him fully naked and slouched under his desk a little over two years ago./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Was that blackmail?" A smirk formed on Mason's lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What else would it have been?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You're a dick." He watched as the dark brunette laughed a little, a bright smile gracing his presence./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well I'm your dick." His eyes widened, and after a few moments Mason went silent as his own eyes widened. "Wait, shit, I didn't mean it like that-" He started laughing loudly, tears perching on his eyelids from the sheer hilarity./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Damn I love you. How'd I get you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well, dumbasses need someone to protect them. Just so happens that you're a dumbass half the time." Sticking his tongue out at the other, he began laughing again. Pulling the other closer, he pressed his lips to the man's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Jeg elsker deg rasshøl." Hearing a soft laugh as they parted, he barely understood the next phrase he was given in return./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Jag älskar dig också tönt."/p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_35_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"3845 Words/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Translation from the end:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Jeg elsker deg rasshøl - I love you asshole [Norse]br /Jag älskar dig också tönt - I love you too dork [Swedish]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mason is My persona. Everyone can fight me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Rebecca [join, tie, snare] Eir [Mercy] Larsin is a half alien child and yeah. I just refer to her as Becca. She ends up with a brother later on [oops]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Oneshots been kinda dead yo, but here I am with this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Mason's information for this all, he's 19 and 5'6. Tord is 22 and 5'7 here. That's just for comparison./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Fuck I'm gay for Tord, he's such a dumbass I love him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~Redd/Mason/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
